Gone
by SilverHeart87
Summary: "Drip. Drip. Tears fell down her sob wrenched through her throat. He was gone. Her love, her life." "He stared at the picture again, a silent tear dripping down onto it. He silently told her he loved her, through the picture, hoping she would hear."


**A/N: Yep. I'm back with another angst-y fic. To Class of Horrors readers, I'm sorry it's taking so long, but I have almost no motivation to write that, because I'm not in the humor mood.. So, here's my first Percy Jackson fic. Enjoy!**

**Gone**

_Drip. Drip._ Tears fell down her face.Another sob wrenched through her throat. He was gone. Her love, her life. Luke had promised, promised that if she did this, if she betrayed them, Charlie wouldn't be hurt. Luke's promises were obviously worth as much as a rip-off Coach purse, because Charlie was dead. Gone.

It was all her fault. Hers and Luke's. If she hadn't sold her friends out, it wouldn't have happened.

And Luke. He said it was unavoidable, that Charlie did it himself. But he didn't, of course didn't; because he would never, ever leave her. He had told her, right before he left, that he would always be there for her. Always.

_Flashback:_

"Charlie!" she called. He turned, and smiled, that special smile that he always saved just for her. "Wait!"

She ran into his opened arms, and he held her tight. "I'll be back soon. I will always be thinking about you; I'll be the one to keep you safe. Always. I love you."

She smiled, though it trembled. "I love you too," she whispered, and a few tears trickled down. Being apart, even if it was only for a couple hours, and not knowing if he was going to come back, if Luke was going to stick to his promise, if she had done all she had for nothing, was so hard for her.

_End flashback…_

He promised. Thinking about this made her relive it all over again: Percy telling her that he was dead, the angry Iris message to Luke, and Luke's offhand confirmation that Charlie really was gone. Like he didn't even care.

She started to sob again, her body shaking and convulsing with every sound of sadness coming out. She felt someone sit down next to her. Clarisse.

Clarisse began to pat her back, and whisper comforts that meant nothing. She ignored her, and continued in her crying, because ever single time that Clarisse said that it would be okay, it just hurt more. It was a lie; it wouldn't be okay. Charlie was dead, and there was nothing anyone could do, besides Hades, or maybe Nico. But neither of them could bring the dead back to life. That was impossible.

Slowly, the crying tired her out, and she fell asleep on the floor, still whispering for Charlie and sending out small cries. It wouldn't be okay until they were together again.

~0o0o0o0o0o0o0o~

He watched Silena through the IM, watched her sob. He watched her until she fell asleep, unable to take it anymore. He waved his hand through the watery image, and it dissolved. He never should have asked Nico for that, because now he couldn't do anything for her sadness, and she would remain that way. And, if not that way, then in a catatonic state, not really living.

He turned to the gorgeous meadow of Elysium, but didn't see it, for it held no beauty to him. Her face was still etched in his mind, contorted in pain.

The meadow never would make any impression on him unless she was there in it, sitting in the flowers, or maybe up in the tree. He let out a small chuckle at that, as Silena would never be in a tree, where she could get her hair messed up.

He pulled her picture out of his pocket. It was crumpled and torn from him looking at it all the time, but she still looked as amazing as ever. It had been camp picture day, he remembered, and she was so happy that day. And that was also the day they started dating.

He wished that he could go back in time, back to before Kronos ruined everything. If he and Silena were just normal humans, they could have lived happily ever after, like in all the cliché fairy tales, living their entire lives with each other, serene and perfect.

He stared at the picture again, a silent tear dripping down onto it. He silently told her he loved her, through the picture, hoping she would hear.

More tears dripped down his face as he replaced the picture in his pocket. Nothing would ever be the same without her. He would wait, for thousands of years, maybe, just to see her happy again. He would wait. She would eventually end up there, in Elysium, and then they could finally be together, happily. Eventually, she would be here.

**A/N: How was it? Did it suck? Was it too cliché? I admit, it was not my best. Oh, well. R&R, por favor! **

**Live, Love, Laugh**

**-Silver**


End file.
